Cambiando destinos
by xolotlacraciazukey
Summary: Después de la segunda guerra hubo un experimento. La epidemia  se volvió el momento más obscuro para la civilización.  De alguna manera yo siempre resulto salir librado de esos asuntos, por lo que sobreviví.


Cambiado Destinos.

"_Cualquier destino, por largo y complicado que sea, consta en realidad de un solo momento: el momento en el que el hombre sabe para siempre quién es."_

_Jorge Luis Borges._

Cuantas veces no hemos deseado poder meter las manos para cambiar alguna parte de nuestro pasado. El hubiera no existe eso dicen, ¿pero si pudieras lo harías? Yo si, hace poco empecé la búsqueda de un libro que se tenía en los registros antiguos que hablaba sobre el cambio. El libro del heredero, solo puede ser mostrado a aquel que tiene la marca del heredero. Aquella marca que me hizo Tom, esa más que ser una marca por un hechizo poderoso termino siendo la marca de mi linaje. Una marca de la magia almacenada por generaciones para mostrarse al elegido.

Bien debería mencionar mi nombre ya que tendrán curiosidad de saber quien habla acerca se esto, me conocen en el mundo mágico como el-CHICO-QUE-Vivió o bajo mi nombre de registro Harry James Potter Evans, hay solo un nombre mas que queda en mi memoria. Tengo veinticinco años he recorrido el mundo buscando el libro. Soy heredero de Gryffindor y de los Black. Además de ser el ultimo de los Potter y de cualquier otro mago. La vida en el mundo mágico se acabo. Después de la segunda guerra había un experimento de los mortifagos del cual estaba en desarrollo y una criatura obscura lo saco al mundo mágico. La epidemia que se volvió el momento más obscuro para la civilización.

De alguna manera yo siempre resulto salir librado de esos asuntos, por lo que sobreviví. Ahora que tengo el libro, modificare no solo mi vida sino la de mis amigos y las personas mas cercanas, ya que el destino parece querer que salve al mundo lo hare pero lo mas importante es recuperar a mi querido cerbero. En realidad su nombre es Severus Snape, el terrible profesor de pociones y substancias mágicas. Mortifago y espía doble.

Capitulo 1

Simkín.

Había encontrado la manera de cambiar el pasado en un libro de pasta antigua, un libro que parecía tener más años que el mismo castillo, preservado en un hechizo de conservación. El libro le pertenecía ya que no iba a mostrar todo su conocimiento a alguien que no fuera el elegido. El libro estaba firmado por un catalista llamado Saryon. Al heredero de Joram como titulaban al libro.

Había un hechizo para cambiar el pasado inmediato es decir de no mas de veinte años, aunque el no se iría tan atrás en el tiempo, solo atrasaría el tiempo unos diez años, para poder comenzar ha poner en practica su plan. Diez años para que se pudiera cambiar, haciendo una cuenta regresiva hasta el punto de origen que era el momento de pronunciar el conjuro.

Comenzó a pronunciar las palabras antiguas y de ellas surgió una pequeña esfera de luz que al materializarse se formo una figura humana, vestía todo de gris, era un hombre joven; pero del cual no podría ver su edad real. Tenía una mirada penetrante al mirar al hechicero, parecía ver que había dentro de su alma.

Un gusto conocerte heredero de Joram- dijo el personaje gris- mi nombre es Simkín, seré tu guía y bufón personal, te falta una mano en lo del hechizo, es cierto estoy completo otra vez, ese viejo decrepito de Merlín no va volver ha convertirme otra vez en una esfera de luz. No ya lo vera, como amenazar a el gran Simkín con, con hacerme perder lo mas interesante de mi personalidad que son mis colores.

Así que tu me vas ayudar, entonces comencemos- dijo el mago algo renuente

Si, pero entes- cambio de color, transformando sus vestimentas a unas mas coloridas y llenas de cascabeles- haber estado así desde lo que sucedió con Joram son muchos años.

El ser chasco los dedos apareciendo un pergamino cantando las palabras antiguas del papel, solo sintió desvanecerse en el espacio y tiempo.

_Flash back_

_Sabes desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que me molesta que no me hagas caso, que te vallas sin decir a donde. Ya no soy un adolecente, pero te has metido en mi cabeza y en mi corazón haciendo me sentir como uno- dijo el adulto- y sabes que es lo peor, que no podría vivir sin ti._

_El chico estaba sin palabras, la sinceridad con la que se lo dijo era sorprendente. Y más en aquel hombre que tenia fama de insensible, pero solo a el le había mostrado esa parte amable y encantadora._

_Fin del flash back_

Despertando un día en el mes de julio, donde tía Petunia había llevado a Dudley a Lon dres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.

Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la fami lia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting lle vaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y som brero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrena miento para la vida futura.

Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de ma yor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el de sayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregade ro. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frun ció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a pre guntar algo.

—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.

Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.

—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.

—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy ti ñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termi ne, quedará igual que los de los demás.

Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero era mejor no discutir. Sabía que por el momento era lo mejor.

Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.

Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.

—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, de trás de su periódico.

—Que vaya Harry

—Trae las cartas, Harry.

—Que lo haga Dudley.

—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.

Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la her mana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.

Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, y ahí iba el comienzo de su historia.

_Señor H. Potter_

_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amari llento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeral da. No tenía sello.

Harry le dio la vuelta al so bre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. el viejo colegio de magia y hechicería.

—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la coci na—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bom ba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.

Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su car ta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y len tamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.

Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgus tado y echó una mirada a la postal.

—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.

—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha re cibido algo!

Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.

—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.

—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma veloci dad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segun dos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.

—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.

Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la gargan ta y dejó escapar un gemido.

—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!

Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dud ley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.

—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.

—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.

—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.

Harry no se movió.

—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.

—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley

—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradu ra. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.

—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?

—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndo nos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.

—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...

Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.

—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...

—Pero...

—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peli grosa tontería?

Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su ala cena.

—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?

—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.

—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas caye ron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esfor zándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.

—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al se gundo dormitorio de Dudley

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry

—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.

La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitual mente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rin cón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una pata da cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire compri mido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que pa recía que nunca había sido tocado.

Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.

—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...

Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. Dios como se había divertido haciendo el papel de niño pequeño y la molestia oficial de la familia, había extrañado volver a ver un humano otra vez aunque fueran los insufribles de sus parientes. Después vio la llegada de Hagrid y la ida al callejón diagon.

Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts.

—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, se ñalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las oca siones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —To davía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a ha blar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, hay un muchacho probándoselo.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y pun tiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apro piado.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Harry.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas, —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las pala bras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carre ra. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una pro pia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.

—No —dijo Harry.

—¿Juegas al menos al _quidditch_?

—No—dijo de nuevo Harry, aunque como no iba a acordarse de que el era el jugador de Gryffindor estrella.

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligie ran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuer do. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? –parecía no haber escuchado lo que dijo Harry.

—No —dijo Harry, haciéndose un poco al tonto.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder aclararle todas esas cosas al chico

—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

—Es el guardabosque —dijo Harry. Como siempre de impaciente incluso para ser un Slytherin.

—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termi na prendiendo fuego a su cama.

—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No te nía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.

Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría has ta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.

—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiem bre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier proble ma con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.

El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Ha grid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.

El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo ence rraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le grita ban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco aburrido.

Había algo en el ambiente, algo asfixiante, algo que destruía la integridad de los seres que habitaban la casa, era casi imperceptible. Simkín a la mañana siguiente, despertó a las cinco a Harry.

Que pasa- pregunto en voz baja viendo al bufón frente a el.

No me agrada la sensación que da la casa, hay una criatura muy obscura alimentándose de este lugar –desapareciendo en una nube de humo

No pudo volver a dormir. Se le vantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. No dejaba de darle vueltas el asunto de lo de la casa, tenia que haber alguna forma de ver que era lo que realmente sucedía. Pero la única manera de averiguar era mediante Howarts. Todo había vuelto a empezar, pero había cosas que durante su pobre infancia pasaron desapercibidas y ahora realmente podía sentir esa parte que cada vez se tornaba más terrorífica.

Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa. Y ahí iba la burla de su tío.

Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?

_Jojojo! que gracioso había sido_, esa sensación otra vez. Sentía una mirada que le erizaba los pelos la nuca.

Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. Harry sintió la boca seca. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, cruzo el andén sin mucho esfuerzo.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hog warts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hie rro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudian tes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocu par. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:

—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.

—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.

Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.

—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.

El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior sa lió una larga cola peluda.

Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un comparti miento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a _Hedwig_ y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.

¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los ge melos pelirrojos.

Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.

¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!

Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmen te quedó en un rincón del compartimiento. Ese par, como los había extrañado.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.

¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, seña lando la brillante cicatriz de Harry

Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?

Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.

¿Quién? —preguntó Harry había sido muy divertido verlos, podía seguir con las líneas que recordaba en su memoria.

Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.

Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.

Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?

—Ya vamos, mamá.

Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.

Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Había evitado cruzarse con los Weasley, no podía escaparse de algunas situaciones, había algo extraño en la familia de pelirrojos, estaban los señores, percy, Fred y George, y la pequeña guiny pero no había visto a ron. Quien mas de sus compañeros faltarían.

Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a un niño con él. El muchacho ya llevaba la tú nica de Hogwarts.

¿has visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo, tenia el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y una nariz un poco grande. Por Merlín, si era Severus Snape. Las facciones del chico no era tan duras como las que recordaba, tenía una mirada algo triste pero no había esa melancolía tan grande con la que solía cargar. - Yo soy Severus Snape ¿y tus eres?-

Harry Potter - dijo cortésmente, el corazón se le acelero al verlo.

¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Severus —. Lo sé todo so bre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moder na, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos má gicos del siglo __xx_.

¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado por aquel reencuentro. El también conocía el pasado de el.

Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Severus— ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Slytherin, parece la mejor de todas. pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Nevi lle. Y tú deberías cambiarte ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo. Ya se había cambiado, tenia algo de tiempo antes de que llegaran al colegio así que saco uno de los libros del colegio. Repasando un poco del libro de historia, no es que hubiera sido la mejor materia pero tenia tiempo libre.

Cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Severus Snape.

Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inme diato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon. Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Seria bueno establecer una relación diplomática con el.

¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están di ciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pá lido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron ya no era un problema para establecer amistad con Draco, quedaba pendiente ver donde se encontraba pero en algunos días lo sabría. Tenía algo de tiempo para ser uno de los mejores alumnos en Howarts.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de ma gos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry, la aceptó.

espero que nos podamos llevar bien Dragón- ya tendría tiempo de mostrarle un par de cosas para que cambiare de idea.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apare ció en sus pálidas mejillas.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un ca mino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la dere cha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habita ción vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGona gall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberan ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien tras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendran clases con el resto de la casa que les to que, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasa ran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien tras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mien tras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, Harry tra tó de aplastar su cabello. Siendo ayudado por Severus quien le aplico un sencillo hechizo para su cabello dejándolo acomodado.


End file.
